


All Hallows

by stateofintegrity



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofintegrity/pseuds/stateofintegrity
Summary: You're supposed to be able to get away with just about anything on Halloween night. Klinger tries to get away with being sweet to a certain Major.
Relationships: Maxwell Klinger/Charles Emerson Winchester III
Kudos: 7





	All Hallows

“ What are you gonna be, Major?” Klinger asked a few days before the 4077th’s annual Halloween bash. 

“Charles is going as a kind and compassionate human being,” Hawk quipped from across the tent. “You’ll never recognize him.” 

“Ha ha. I am on duty, Klinger, so I will be going as a doctor.”

He thought that the Corporal looked a tiny bit disappointed to learn this, but other matters put that look out of his mind until All Hallow’s Eve rolled around. The moon was a fingernail gash in the deep darkness, appropriately eerie. He worked the 3-11 shift, mostly patching up inebriates too clumsy or too stupid to keep their liquor-numbed bodies in one piece. 

He returned to a darkened Swamp; Pierce and Hunnicutt were no doubt off being the band leaders for the party. His bed wasn’t empty, however. He’d assumed a prank would be forthcoming - what was Halloween without resorting to unspooling toilet paper from its rolls, after all, or splattering something with eggs? (He supposed it would be less fun with powder, but those eternal juveniles would find a substitute, he was certain). What he hadn’t expected was Klinger in gender appropriate clothing. 

“Whatever are you meant to be?” he asked. He sometimes wanted to strangle Klinger, but his antics often conferred a crude sort of amusement (akin to Tom and Jerry). Winchester had no idea what this latest stunt was, but it was hard to sleep right after a shift anyway - he might as well allow himself to be distracted by whatever it was that Klinger had dreamed up. 

“An actual soldier who isn’t terrified and trying to get out on a section 8, sir.” He offered a salute. Winchester laughed and Klinger dropped the pose, smiling. “Don’t buy it, huh?” 

“No. What are you doing in my cot, Corporal?” 

“The party was no fun without you.”

“I highly doubt that.” 

“You know you’re supposed to be able to get away with anything on All Hallows, Major.” 

“Is that so?”

“Yep.”

“And what, pray tell, are you hoping to get away with, exactly, Corporal?”

Klinger stood, then stood atop his shoes.“This.”

Charles licked his freshly-kissed mouth. “Candy apple?”

“Lipgloss.” Inside, he was cheering that he hadn’t yet been booted off of (or by) the Major’s boots.

“Seasonally appropriate. I would expect nothing less. Have we reached the outer limits of your Halloween daring so quickly?” 

“Are you asking if I have more tricks up my sleeve, Major?” 

“Or treats, tasting like candy like you do.”

“I have candy corn lip gloss, too.” 

The earnestness of his reply made Winchester smile. Then he glanced at his watch. “Midnight will be arriving in a few moments. We’d best hide away from the ghosts and goblins that are sure to be out.” So saying, he led the surprised and eager Corporal under an impromptu tent of brown army covers. “There,” he said, placing a low-burning lantern on the floor nearby. “We should be quite hidden from roaming haunts.” 

“I like this side of you, Major,” Klinger said then, a little shyly. 

Charles patted his knee, beckoning him over. Klinger stretched out on his stomach to rest his head on his knees, reading his eyes the entire time to make sure it was alright. Charles rubbed his back. “You know, I am so accustomed to seeing you in skirts that this is, ah, rather fetching.”

“Didn’t know you paid attention.” 

Charles traced the line of his jaw, his cheek, stroked his hair. “Who is it that you have been dressing for then, lovely?” It pleased him to see Klinger blush at this. 

“Myself. It makes me feel better.”

“Me too.” 

“What else makes you feel better, Major?” 

It had been too long since someone asked him a genuine question about his inner world; it startled him into giving a genuine answer. “My sister, I suppose. Though she  _ is _ the reason I skipped tonight’s festivities. Other children were often cruel to her. Halloween made such cruelty easier to execute as they could wear masks. It left an unpleasant taste.” 

“Sorry, Major. I wish I coulda grown up with you two. I wouldn’t have let them say those things.” 

If there was one thing calculated to work on the heart Charles had shelved years ago, it was a guileless, selfless wish to care for Honoria. “Max?”

“Yeah?”

“About that, ah, other lip gloss?”

“Happy Halloween, Major.” 

End! 

  
  
  



End file.
